


Burning Up For You

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Outdoor Sex, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Violent Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yerim meets a werewolf on her way to her grandma's house.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 91





	Burning Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ You voted, so here you have it...! This was pretty interesting to write so I hope you enjoy it a lot ^^ 
> 
> Also, as some of you may know I'm preparing exclusive content that I won't be publishing here, so if you want to know more about that and vote on my polls to decide what stories I'll publish next, among other things, check my twitter account down below :)
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening…!!!” Chaewon excitedly told her unamused ‘friend’ Hyejoo as they were eating lunch in the college cafeteria.

“Mmmm…” Hyejoo acknowledged Chaewon out of courtesy while finishing her roast beef sandwich.

“We can finally be mates!!! Aren’t you thrilled?? I know I am!!” Chaewon shrieked, not realizing Hyejoo’s irritability.

“.....” Hyejoo looked at Chaewon sternly and grumbled as a response.

Tonight would be a full moon. It would be the night that Hyejoo and all the other wolves who turned the majority of age during the last lunar phase cycle, would be transforming into wolves for the first time ever. 

It was a big event in the wolf community as it was considered a rite of passage. Nevertheless, it had lost its significance since the day The Elders decided to interfere and modify the ancient practice. 

Transformations used to occur in the privacy of a werewolf’s home as their families tended them into normalcy as an ongoing battle between human and wolf took place in the depths of their minds, just to be presented into society the next morning among celebrations. 

There was no distinction between, alphas, betas, and omegas as the pack celebrated their transition into adulthood equally. 

In contrast from those joyful times, nowadays what was once a beautiful coming of age ceremony had turned into a bloody fest of forced copulations. 

Young alphas were to actively breed and take a mate the night they transformed while they were still in a feral stage, led by instincts, predominating the need to copulate.

The purpose was to guarantee a mating which would eventually lead to pure-blood offspring, ensuring the survival of the pack by overpopulating it with strong wolves.

As to betas and omegas, although they maintained the former tradition, their fate had turned into something awful as they were at the mercy of uncontrollable alphas who roamed freely searching for a helpless and unwilling wolf to make their own.

Hyejoo had never hated being a werewolf as much as today because she knew that she would be forced to do something she wasn’t keen on doing. She despised the idea of taking a mate just because she was told to, and she felt miserable, trapped in an impossible situation she knew she couldn’t get out of.

“Don’t tell me you’re feeling nervous! Don’t be, baby! You’ll feel amazing when you transform… Just make sure to find me, I stopped taking suppressants and got on birth control since last month so I will be oozing pheromones for you to find me quickly and then you can do whatever you want with me...” Chaewon informed Hyejoo as she waggled her eyebrows seductively.

Hyejoo looked at Chaewon with annoyance, which wasn’t noticed by the latter, got up from the table they were sitting, threw the remains of her sandwich in the nearest trash bin, and left her without an afterthought.

Chaewon’s gullible nature couldn’t let her see past her own feelings and took Hyejoo’s indifference lightly. It didn't matter, though. By the end of the night, they would be bonded as she was certain they were soulmates. Unfortunately, she didn’t know that Hyejoo didn’t share the same sentiment as her, not in the slightest bit.

xxx

“Already tired of the self-centered princess??” Someone asked Hyejoo when she was entering the woods, her favorite hiding spot. 

Hyejoo turned around and smiled at her older sister. Hyunjin was the only person she truly cared about and the one who she trusted the most. The only family she had after the loss of both of their parents.

“I’m always tired when it comes to her, you know that…” Hyejoo dryly replied as she faced her sister.

“It’s been years and she can’t take a hint… It’s unbelievable the persistence of that girl… I can’t even feel sorry for her, you’ve been more than subtle and she can’t grasp the idea that you dislike her…” Hyunjin pointed out and side hugged Hyejoo.

“I should have been clearer but now it’s too late… She thinks we're fated or something… Can you believe that shit?” Hyejoo asked her sister who giggled at her question.

“I can!! That girl is obsessed with you since the day you defended her from those bullies… She thinks you’re her knight in shining armor, the love of her life…” Hyunjin started mocking her younger sister.

“Enough! Hearing those words makes me nauseous… I’m not anyone’s anything. I’m my own and I will always be…” Hyejoo stubbornly said.

“Hye, you know that can’t be… You’ll be turning into a wolf in a few hours and you’ll immediately go into rut… You will have to take a mate whether you like it or not…” Hyunjin reminded Hyejoo.

“Fuck that! I won’t do it… I’ll find the way to turn against that archaic system… The Elders can go fuck themselves, Hyun.” Hyejoo answered back angrily as she spat on the ground to prove her point.

“Hyejoo…” Hyunjin told her gently. She didn’t want to upset her sister further but she was being obstinate.

“I mean it, Hyun… I won’t do as they say… I won't be a part of their fucked-up ideas anymore… Spitting on our bloodline, I won’t have it...” Hyejoo stressed irately as she remembered her father.

Hyejoo and Hyunjin’s kin had been the rightful authority of the pack for centuries. Their father had been the last leader until he got caught up in a dispute with a rival pack and tragically died along with their mother. 

With the sudden news, it didn't even take a day for The Elders to take the leadership of the pack into their own hands, dismissing both Hyunjin and Hyejoo as they were still pups. 

The Elders were supposed to save the throne for them and wait until they got older to give it back. Yet, they became drunk with power and refused to acknowledge Hyunjin as the true heir when she reached the age of majority.

They had been ruling despotically since then, foregoing the ancient rules that had been followed for centuries and creating new ones for the convenience of the people in charge. Rules like the one that Hyejoo loathed. 

“Hyejoo, you know I want the best for you, but I don’t think you can get out of this…” Hyunjin sincerely told her sister as Hyejoo gave her a sorrowful look, letting her know that she wanted to be left alone.

“I really hope you can get away with it, Hye... Just so you know, Heejin, the pups and I will support you in whatever you decide to do, so... Just follow your instincts…” Hyunjin tried to encourage her sister as the latter hinted a smile in gratitude. 

“I'll be going now, Hye… I love you… Good luck...” Hyunjin finalized as she gave her one last hug and made her way to her den as she tried to ignore the dreadful event that awaited her sister.

xxx

“I don't mind going, mom! It's been a while since I last saw grandma Vivi!” A cheerful girl told her mother.

“Really??” Asked the hopeful mother as she filled a large basket with homemade food.

“Really, really.” Answered the girl with a smile.

“Thanks a lot, sweetheart.” The mother replied and kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“Just goooooo!!!” The helpful daughter responded as she carried her little sister and gave her to her mother.

“Yerim, I don’t know what I would do without you, sweetie… I’ll be going then… I think her fever it’s getting worse…” Yerim’s mother said as she touched the forehead of her youngest child.

“I just don’t want you to go alone…” Yerim’s mother stressed as she looked between her two daughters. If only her useless wife was here right now, she wouldn’t have to worry, but Jinsoul was busy ‘working’ as she liked to call her singing gig at the park.

“Just promise me that you will take care of yourself and be cautious… Return as soon as you give her the basket… I don’t want you walking alone at night, it’ll be a full moon!” Yerim’s mother added anxiously.

“Just go, mom! Nothing will happen to me, I promise!” Yerim assured her mother as she pushed her through the door forcing her to go.

“Take care, sweetie!” Her mother shouted as she disappeared from her sight with little Yeojin in her arms.

Yerim was the pride and joy of both her mothers, Jungeun and Jinsoul. In their ‘unbiased’ opinion she was perfect in every sense: thoughtful, caring, selfless, compassionate, kind, and most important of all, their little ray of sunshine who could brighten a room with just one beaming smile and who could turn every situation, no matter how dark, into a positive one. Yerim was the light of their life.

Yerim was such a considerate individual, so it was no wonder she had agreed to deliver lunch to her dear grandma who lived a few miles away in a secluded area deep in the forest. 

Her grandma liked the tranquility nature provided and refused to live in another place, so her mother sent her food every day, as a way to stay in contact. It was not like grandma Vivi was useless, she even cooked better than her daughter Jungeun. 

Unfortunately, her sister Yeojin had gotten very sick the night before and as morning came, she hadn’t gotten any better. It was necessary to take her to the hospital and see a professional.

Thus, she was the only available option to deliver the food, and, as much as her mother disliked the idea, she didn’t have a choice.

It was early in the afternoon and the sun was still shining. Yerim knew that if she left the house right away, she would make it back home in time before the sunset, so she grabbed her purple hood, took the basket, and made her way outside not wanting the night’s darkness to catch her on her way back. Little did she know that darkness was not the only thing that could be catching her that evening.

xxx

Hyejoo was still in the woods thinking about her ongoing predicament, looking at the sky as she felt a tightening in her chest which indicated that soon, very soon, nothing would prevent nature from taking its course. She was already sporting the familiar ears and tail. It was only a matter of hours until she transformed completely.

It seemed nothing would prevent her from her fate and as she lamented her misfortune, she started throwing little pebbles onto the river, watching in fascination as they made circular ripples when they hit the surface of the water.

She didn’t want to admit it but Hyunjin had been right, there was no way out. It was an unavoidable situation, she would become another puppet of The Elders and as she was about to reluctantly accept her destiny, she sensed a peculiar smell coming from the road, the road she was not supposed to be near as it was part of the human’s territory.

Hyejoo didn’t know how but it appeared that in her refusal to accept the events of the night, she had gotten away, far away from the settlement of her pack. She was not supposed to be where she was. It was prohibited. Humans and werewolves couldn’t interact. It was the law.

That smell was calling for her, though. It was filling her nostrils with the most pleasing sensations. She needed to find out what it was and now that she had already broken the rules, it wouldn’t hurt to satisfy her curiosity, would it? Hyejoo thought as she strolled to the source of the delicious scent.

A girl in a purple hood was walking with a spring in her step, humming in content as she carried a big basket in one of her hands. The wonderful smell she had sensed minutes before was coming from her and as Hyejoo sniffed her fragrance from the distance, she could tell she was the one. The one that was meant for her.

If she was to describe what she was experiencing right now, she would say that finding your soulmate felt like fluttering butterflies in the pitch of your stomach, flying wildly and wanting to get free as they could no longer handle being enclosed anymore, just like the happiness that wanted to burst out of her chest at the thought of meeting her mate, even if she hadn’t cared about it before.

It was the first time she was taking an interest in something other than herself, finding the girl appealing and feeling an instant attraction for the beautiful stranger. At that moment she believed all the stories her father had told her about soulmates. She may have not been a believer before but she truly was one now, as she continued admiring the girl from afar like a lovesick puppy. 

Wolves were supposed to recognize their soulmates by their unique smell. That’s how mating bonds used to work when her father still led the pack. Nowadays, just the mere thought of soulmates, seemed like a fairy tale, as every wolf was forced to take a mate before they had the opportunity to meet their fated one. 

Hyunjin had told her that Heejin was her soulmate because she smelled different from the rest, but Hyejoo didn’t believe her. She thought her sister was just being sentimental and wanted to think of her mating with Heejin as something greater than what it really was. Yet, as she observed the girl from her hiding place, she knew she had been wrong. Soulmates were real and this girl, despite being a human, appeared to be hers. 

Hyejoo got closer, wanting to take a better look at the girl and the moment she did, a rush of newfound feelings and emotions filled up her body. Her heart palpitated rapidly like it wanted to get out of her ribcage, her newly formed tail wagged uncontrollably and eagerly, her fangs had sharpened as she kept salivating from the insides of her mouth, scorching heat could be felt all around her body burning her from the inside out and worst of all, a carnal desire to possess the girl in the most unimaginable of ways, as a raging erection sprang out of nowhere, tightening her trousers.

Hyejoo knew that the beast was already a part of her and she came closer to who she knew would be the victim of her lust. Soulmate or not soulmate she would have her way with her. She couldn’t help it. Never having craved someone else before, she couldn’t control herself, she would not rest until she made the girls hers.

Ironically, she could not even blame the full moon as the sun was still shining brightly in the sky. It was all her and her suppressed feelings. Years of accumulated frustration caged within her, begging to be left out now that she had met her only one. 

She would be the sole one to blame for the sinful acts committed on the girl and with heaviness in her heart, she acknowledged that she was in no way special. She would end up taking a mate by force just like it was expected from her and everyone else. She felt ashamed but that sentiment soon vanished and only yearning remained as she made her way to the purple hooded girl who she noticed was also sniffing the air. 

xxx

Yerim was humming one of her favorite tunes as she walked to her grandma’s house when she felt a pleasant aroma in the atmosphere. She sniffed the air trying to determine where it came from but she really couldn’t pinpoint a location. The fragrance felt like it was all around her, surrounding her and coating her entire body. She couldn’t deny it smelled amazing but she couldn’t entertain herself further, she was on a mission and as she continued walking, ignoring the smell, some dark figure appeared and startled her.

“You smell it too…?” The dark figure who appeared to be a girl because of its voice asked while sniffing her.

“Huh?” Yerim was confused and lowered her head embarrassed. It was not like every day some stranger came to you and started smelling you.

The stranger didn’t say anything else and pulled Yerim closer to her body, enclasping her into her arms as she nuzzled her neck desperately. Yerim stayed fixated on her position, the basket long gone from her hold and her arms by her side. Too stunned to move.

Hyejoo felt like she was under some kind of spell. The girl must be a witch because she had enchanted her. She had never felt like this before. Lust being an unknown feeling until now. 

Yerim didn’t know what to feel due to the dangerous proximity of the stranger. She hadn’t taken a good look at her but she felt a magnetic force pulling her towards the girl. She wanted to be closer to her but maybe the girl harbored ill intentions and wanted to do something bad to her. She remembered her mother's words. She ought to be cautious.

“I don’t have much… Just this basket full of food and my hood, I don’t have any money but you can take whatever you want, just don’t hurt me, please…” Yerim urged the stranger just in case.

Hyejoo raised her head from the girl’s neck and really looked at her. She realized the girl thought she was a delinquent. Hyejoo couldn’t stop herself from growling loudly at the offense and unintentionally showed her fangs.

Since the moment the girl had come near her, Yerim had kept her head lowered. The girl oozed authority and power and she felt submissive in her presence. She couldn’t and wouldn’t face her but now that she had let out a guttural growl, her curiosity made her raise her head, and what she saw definitely scared her.

It was her first time really seeing the girl and she couldn’t help but stare at her features in panic. The girl was a werewolf, that she could tell. She had pointy black ears, fierce dark threatening orbs, a sinister look on her face, a tail that kept wagging behind her, and big sharp fangs coated with saliva that dripped from her mouth. 

Yerim let out a yelp and covered her mouth with her hands to muffle the sound, fearful that the werewolf would take it badly and get angry. On the contrary, Hyejoo felt her anger subdued by the presence of her mate but she did feel underappreciated under her gaze. She was not a big bad wolf, why did the girl look so frightened?

Hyejoo didn’t like the look her mate was giving her. She was longing for affection and she received fear instead. Didn’t her mate want her as much as she did? The thought of rejection saddened her greatly. Even if it hadn’t been a minute since their encounter, she already felt connected to the girl and was hoping for reciprocity.

“Don’t be afraid of me.” Hyejoo pleaded to her mate. She didn’t even have her but she was not about to lose just because of her menacing looks.

“I’m sorry… You just took me by surprise...” Yerim apologized, still kind of apprehensive by the werewolf as she felt drawn to her dark orbs, her heart pulsating at an abnormal speed and she wondered what was happening to her.

Hyejoo felt relieved after hearing her mate’s apology. Humans knew about the existence of werewolves but it was unheard of them ever crossing paths, so in a way, she could understand what the girl was feeling. She just wished their bond was strong enough for her mate to see through her animal side. After all, she was supposed to claim her and wanted her comfortable. Well, comfortable enough to accept being intimate with someone she had just met.

“Did you mean what you said? Can I really take whatever I want…?” Hyejoo questioned her mate, outsmarting the girl in regards to her original question. Who knew she could be so smooth? She patted herself mentally.

“You can…” Yerim answered shyly as she tried to avoid her gaze. She was mostly naive but in the back of her mind, she knew the stranger was talking about something other than her basket or her hood.

Yerim was feeling hot all over, strange sensations invading her body as she started to react accordingly to the lust emanated by the werewolf in front of her. Her nipples felt tender and a puddle of fluids was forming in her underwear as she felt a delicious heat between her loins while lewd images were taking possession of her mind.

Hyejoo took Yerim by the chin and licked her fangs wickedly. She could not only smell the unique aroma of her mate but also the arousal pouring from her most intimate of places. She wanted to dive into her warmth and stay locked inside.

“I’m glad I have your permission. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with, so I’ll ask again? Can I take you…? Can I make you mine?” Hyejoo looked at Yerim lustfully as she finally put into words what both of them already knew.

Yerim felt the air leave her lungs the second the werewolf's intentions were out in the open. As shocking as it might be, they both wanted the same. 

What were the possibilities of two strangers meeting in the most random circumstance as they let go of their inhibitions, desire fogging their rationality, and allowing unadulterated desire to take over?

“Make me yours...” Hyejoo snickered at Yerim’s answer as she watched in fascination how her face turned crimson red. Yerim didn’t know herself anymore, but she wouldn’t let this girl go away without having her first.

“I can’t wait to have you squirming under my touch… Let’s go to a more private place… I don’t want any interruptions…” Hyejoo smiled at her mate and carried her in her arms and used her werewolf speed to move faster and track down the perfect location to defile her beautiful mate.

Once she found the ideal spot, she carefully lowered her to the ground and began impatiently trying to take off her clothes. Yerim cackled at that, seeing the frustration in her eyes and finding her endearing. Hyejoo just looked at her with fake indignation.

“Please, just take off all of your clothes, take off everything, please...” Hyejoo begged desperately. She needed to be one with her mate. There was not much time left. The moon was on its way.

Yerim couldn’t believe what the werewolf had said to her. Never in her life would she have ever imagined being in a situation like the one she was facing now. It was already unbelievable having encountered a werewolf but having such a fine beast pleading to her and begging to her was as arousing as the way her whole presence made her feel. She would give this girl her everything, she was hers to take.

Hyejoo watched her youthful mate undress herself, totally captivated by the way she looked. She already knew she was beautiful but her body was to die for. She was feeling lucky to have such a willing partner who was as eager as her to copulate with her without further questions in broad daylight. She hoped she could also take her later under the moonlight of the gracious full moon.

Yerim finished taking off her clothes and got closer to Hyejoo. Hyejoo sniffed Yerim and hummed approvingly at the scent her mate radiated. Her smell was addicting and she couldn’t wait to find out how she smelled in her most private areas while she sullied her.

“What’s your name?” Hyejoo unexpectedly asked Yerim. In the haze of their shared emotions, introductions had seemed so unimportant.

“Yerim.” Yerim replied, wanting the small talk to be over. Her body could not handle anymore the overflowing sensations it harbored.

“Do you know what you are to me?” Hyejoo asked Yerim as she took her by the hand affectionately.

Yerim wondered what the werewolf meant by that question. She knew they were ‘something’, but what? The smell, the attraction, the letting go of inhibitions, the ‘I’m about to lose my virginity with a stranger in the woods’, it all had to have a meaning, but unfortunately, she was not knowledgeable enough.

“....” Yerim shook her head and looked at Hyejoo with regret because she thought that she should really know. It was not her fault, though. Humans were not taught these things.

“You really don’t know?? Don’t you smell me??” Hyejoo asked, surprised. It was a shame that humans no longer knew of the ancient stories, but she would make sure to tell Yerim properly once they become one.

Yerim raised her head and nodded in affirmation. The werewolf’s scent delighted her. She had never sensed an aroma as exquisite as hers. 

“We are soulmates, Yerim. You’re my soulmate and I’m yours.” Hyejoo informed her softly as she nuzzled her neck and hugged her tightly.

Yerim felt the need to cry the moment the werewolf uttered those words. Deep inside her heart, she knew they had to be something of the kind, even though those were children’s stories.

Happiness filled her heart and she reciprocated the hug just as tightly as she felt the werewolf’s erection poking her belly, reminding her that she also felt a rich desire for the girl, a desire she could no longer hold.

“I’ve never been interested in soulmates… I didn’t even know they were real but with you-...” Hyejoo tried to express the emotions going through her mind when she was suddenly grabbed by the waist by Yerim as she started unbuttoning her trousers hastily. The tender moment had finalized before it had begun.

Yerim yelled the instant a veiny and huge penis sprang from the confines of the werewolf’s trousers. It was gigantic, she couldn’t imagine having it inside of her, her thickness was even greater than the one of her arms. 

“Are you not pleased with what you see?” Hyejoo teased Yerim as she continued holding her member. She knew it may be too much for her as he was the most endowed alpha of the pack but she couldn’t do anything about her size. 

“I am! I really am… I just wonder if it will fit and if I’ll like it…” Yerim sincerely told her mate not realizing she was joking with her. Hyejoo knew she was a lot to take but Yerim would take whatever the werewolf offered, didn’t matter the size.

“I will make it fit, Yerim… And I assure you that you will like how it feels…” Hyejoo growled lasciviously at her mate as she pinned her to a tree. Incapable of containing herself anymore as only the desire to breed stayed in the cloudiness of her mind. The full moon affecting her more than ever even if the sun still remained. 

Yerim turned her back on the werewolf and put her hands on the trunk of the tree, enjoying the sudden crudeness of her mate's words. Her body pressed to the limit as she wondered what would be the next move of the werewolf when all of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain between her legs. She had been penetrated.

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” Yerim screamed at the unforeseen intrusion as she lowered her head to look down at herself. She almost fainted when she noticed that the werewolf’s cockhead was inside of her tight pussy, the tip being enough to make her feel full.

Yerim moaned painfully as she noticed she was soaked, her vagina more than prepared to take her mate as the werewolf forced her way inside of her. 

However, even if she was overflowing with precum, the pain she was feeling was indescribable as it was her first time. The werewolf was just simply too big, no amount of lubricant could ease its entering. She just had to endure it until she got used to it. 

She couldn’t hold back her tears. It was a normal reaction, so she hopelessly started crying loudly, Hyejoo stuttered her movements, afflicted by the strain she was causing on her mate.

“Yerim… I’m sorry… Do you want me to pull out?” Hyejoo asked with concern.

“No, please! I want to take you even if it hurts me… It’s just my first time… I can’t help but cry…” Yerim explained to her mate.

“I’m a virgin too, so forgive me if I’m rough, I don’t mean to cause you harm...” Hyejoo confessed.

“I’m glad you’re a virgin too, it makes me feel more at ease… But talking won’t do anything… Just take me and I’ll endure it the best I can…” Yerim promised as she knew that things wouldn’t change just because they were trying their best. They just had to get over it.

“Just tell me to stop if it’s too much, please…” Hyejoo told Yerim as she tried to move but didn’t really dare to. She was much of a worrywart and even if Yerim had told her it was fine, she was too preoccupied.

Yerim noticed that despite what she told her mate, she was barely moving. She smiled, pleased at having such a kind and thoughtful mate but if they didn’t do the hard part they would never reach the fun part, so before she regretted the pain she was about to receive, she knew she had to taunt her mate.

“What are you waiting for? Are we going to stay all night paralyzed? I want you to take me like you mean it, big bad wolf…” Yerim wiggled her butt provoking Hyejoo who fell into the trap instantly and growled desperately as she sneered at Yerim while she pushed more of her shaft inside her tight hole.

Yerim knew that would get a reaction out of her mate but the strain on her body proved to be more arduous than she had thought initially. 

Yerim’s nails were digging the trunk as Hyejoo pushed inch by inch inside her hungry pussyhole. She was being ripped open as the monstrosity of her penis shredded her insides.

She kept screaming and clinging on the tree, her nails dirtied by her own blood as tears stained her pretty face which could no longer bear a smile, just a sorrowful look of pain and loss of innocence.

“You’re so tight, Yerim… Did you save yourself because you were waiting for me?” Hyejoo coolly asked as she put her hands on Yerim’s hips and gripped her forcefully. Fortunately, Yerim was beginning to feel good.

“Yesss!!!” Yerim screamed in approval as her body received her mate openly and welcomely. She was owned by this girl and she got a free pass on her to do as she pleased.

“Your walls are squeezing me so good, Yerim… Do you feel it?” Hyejoo asked her mate as she continued pressing her hips against her, not having bottomed out yet.

Werewolf girl was not lying. Yerim felt how her vagina kept fluttering against her dick like massaging it carefully as it breached its way inside. She was still feeling pain, not as before, though, just a lingering ache in her pussy canal. 

However, there was something else she was feeling, she didn’t know how to describe it but it was a sensation of fullness and satisfaction. She would be a fool not to know that sex when done properly was supposed to feel good but it was hard to imagine that she feeling so much enjoyment by the thought of the werewolf wrecking her.

Hyejoo wanted to ravage Yerim, she wanted to pound on her so fiercely she’d forget her own name but her instincts told her that before she could do that, she had to take her time as this was her first time. Even in her dazed state, she wanted to be gentle. She would not harm her more than necessary.

Yerim had half of Hyejoo’s penis inside her tiny cunt. The ache remained but it wasn’t so unbearable like at the beginning, it could be said she was getting used to the feeling. Additionally, she was already feeling pleasure due to the way her walls quivered around the werewolf’s cock, accepting its entrance and trying to pull her in deeper so she could reach the most profound place inside her. 

Hyejoo was getting impatient. She wanted to shove all her inches inside her mate but as Yerim kept crying she wasn’t able to do so. She couldn’t imagine herself causing her damage. She didn’t know what she should do.

“I want to be deeper inside you, Yerim… Can you take me?” Hyejoo asked desperately. She needed to be sheathed completely but only would do if Yerim accepted it.

Yerim turned around to face the werewolf, She wanted to answer that it was okay but she couldn’t let herself talk because she believed her voice would come out strained and that embarrassed her, so she let her body answer the question as she pushed her hips back onto her mate until her asscheeks grazed her pelvis, moaning all the way until Hyejoo’s whole dick entered her completely.

“AAAGGGHHHHH!!” Yerim had impaled herself in her mate's throbbing cock.

“It feels so good!!” Yerim moaned deliriously at the sensation of being split open.

“Yerim!!!!” Hyejoo exclaimed in disbelief at her mate’s actions as she slapped her ass affectionately and rewardingly, howling in joy.

Yerim continued moaning in pleasure as she felt shivers all around her spine, her mind in a haze and her pussy shuddering at such a magnificent feeling. It appeared Hyejoo had reached something so profound in her as she acknowledged that she had never felt so blissful as she was feeling at the moment, with a stranger’s cock buried in the depths of her pussy. 

Hyejoo began salivating as the pressure surrounding her penis increased, Yerim was snuggling her tightly and she felt that being embraced by her mate’s warmth was the best feeling ever. They were connected so intimately and the thought pleased her. She hadn’t cared about mating or mates before but now that she knew Yerim, she felt that she wouldn’t be thinking about anything else but her.

Yerim didn’t know where the courage to do something so out of character had come from. However, she felt glad she did. Being filled to the brim had to be the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt in her life. Despite her looks and semblance, she was not a child but as of yet she hadn’t been interested in anything related to the kind of things she was doing right now, so she kind of surprised herself when she plunged at the opportunity of sticking that delicious meat inside her damp pussy.

“Yerim, I’m going to move now… I want to be gentle but I don’t know if I can...” Hyejoo informed her mate as she slowly drew her hips back all the way, watching in fascination how Yerim’s hole unclenched at the abrupt exit and clenched on nothing once she was entirely out of her.

Yerim whined at the loss of the werewolf’s penis. She needed it inside her not only because it felt wonderful but also because oddly enough, it soothed her pain. Without anything inside she felt a dull pain in her vagina as she noticed how a trail blood was leaking from her opening, down her legs. 

“Is that blood?” Yerim asked rhetorically, shocked by what it signified, not having fully grasped what had happened to her.

Hyejoo, who was positioning her penis against Yerim’s orifice, vaguely heard her mate’s words and looked down to inspect what she was referring to. Much was her surprise when she saw the length of her cock coated by droplets of fresh blood, blood that belonged to her no longer virgin mate. She smiled proudly of herself.

“Is this why they call it ‘popping your cherry’?” Hyejoo asked humorously as she rubbed her penis against Yerim’s gaping hole. Spreading the blood all over in admiration of her doings. 

Yerim looked at her like she was insane and Hyejoo even had the audacity to wink at her. Destroying her pussy and then making jokes about it. She kind of hated herself for finding her mate infuriatingly cute as she neared her ass to her cock so she would be taken again. 

“Are you so eager, Yerim?” Hyejoo teased her and groped Yerim’s ass harshly. Yerim just pushed back further and whined making Hyejoo laugh loudly. 

Yerim didn’t say another word and waited to be stuffed again as Hyejoo spit on her dick and maneuvered her hips looking for the best angle to penetrate Yerim, slamming her cock in one sole move and stealing a powerful scream from her now willing mate.

“Oh my God!!!” Yerim yelled as she felt all the sticky meat of the werewolf take possession of the entirety of her pussy.

"Mmmm… You’re so slick, so ready to take me…” Hyejoo empathized as this time she didn’t have to force her way inside. Yerim had just taken her easily.

Yerim straightened her back up and used her arms to embrace Hyejoo by the neck and put her mate's chin on her left shoulder. She felt the need to be closer to her and get drunk in her aroma. It was weird the fact that she was so connected to someone she had just met but it was impossible to fight the yearning she felt for her lover and mate. She wanted to be taken in all the possible ways. Her main desire was to satiate the werewolf at the expense of herself. 

“Yerim…” Hyejoo whispered as she affectionately nuzzled the girl’s neck.

Hyejoo was grabbing Yerim by the hips as the girl clung onto her body and at that moment, she felt like they were indeed made for each other. Her cock embraced warmly inside her sweet pussy.

Unfortunately, neither of them had noticed that it was getting dark and even if she was having the most endearing thoughts about her mate, everything would change when the beast inside herself took possession of her body and mind.

Hyejoo started a slow but steady rhythm against Yerim’s ass. Snapping her hips gently, dragging her dick in and out of her in the most soothing manner. She wanted it to be good for Yerim.

Yerim hummed in content at the sensations going throughout her body. The werewolf rutting into her softly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear while she caressed her delicate hips. 

Hyejoo’s pelvis slapped Yerim’s butt every time she pushed her whole length inside. She loved the sound they were making and howled joyfully at the way Yerim arched her back as to take her even deeper, her walls clasping firmly on her meat, clapping sounds filling the wilderness.

Long gone was the pain from the beginning and only the most amazing of feelings remained, as Yerim welcomed the tender pounding of Hyejoo. It was unbelievable how her vagina received her so voluntarily as it kept gushing fluids to ease Hyejoo’s movements and add to the friction. If she had known having sex felt so good, she believed that she would have done it a long time ago but then she remembered that maybe it only felt good because of the person she was doing it with. 

Hyejoo continued hammering Yerim’s pussy as she undulated her hips, wanting all her girth to stretch the tight ring of muscle of her opening. She had become aware that night was falling and as much as she would like to take Yerim in more ways than one, she knew that once the full moon reached the sky, her mate wouldn’t be so lucky. She was prepping her for what was about to come without her knowledge.

Yerim was whimpering now, feeling like she would explode if Hyejoo moved her hips just in the right away and gave the right push, as she was unaware that she was preparing her for something that would no longer be pleasant and where words would no longer be exchanged.

Hyejoo looked at the sky and saw the outline of the full moon. In minutes she would be transforming for the first time ever and as much as she wanted to push Yerim away from her, she knew it wouldn’t work. Her wolf would be able to find her and mate her, so why bother? It was going to happen, either way, she just needed to prevent Yerim, but first, she wanted her to cum, so she started rubbing her clit quickly adding to the feeling of her meat stuffed inside her pussy.

“Ahhhh… What are you doing?” Yerim started screaming while the little button at the top of her opening was roughly manhandled in a way that was making her see stars. Literal stars as she saw that night had fallen and the full moon illuminated the sky.

Yerim felt a knot in her stomach as Hyejoo angled her hips in a way that made her penis tap the roof of her vagina and she felt a wave of pleasure filling her body as she started shaking while translucent liquid began spilling from her cunt in thick gushes as she felt herself being rocked by Hyejoo who kept pounding on her.

“Yerim… I- I- I have to tell you something...” Hyejoo moaned as she sped up her strokes, chasing after her own release, now that Yerim was coming down from her high.

“Tell me... Please, tell me…” Yerim uttered as she felt the increasing speed of Hyejoo’s plunges as she was drilling her pussy so rapidly that she couldn’t even tell if she was indeed moving or it was all in her imagination. 

Hyejoo was rolling her hips when she suddenly stuttered her movements once she heard the pleading voice of her mate. Yerim’s voice had taken her to orgasm as she came abundantly inside her vagina and kept going in and out of her attempting to steal another orgasm out of her mate. She wished she could make her climax many times before she went away.

Yerim was desperate, the way that Hyejoo had emptied her load inside her had made her instantly crave for more. She didn’t know why but her instincts were telling her that she needed to be full and round and only then she could be satisfied. She wanted Hyejoo to release inside her again and again and again.

Hyejoo had temporarily forgotten that time was against them as she was captivated by the way Yerim kept clinging to her body and hugging her with her pussy. She lamented that she would not be able to have Yerim until the next morning but before she told her, she needed for them to cum together once again and engrave the moment into their memories.

Yerim lowered her body and put her hands on the floor as she aggressively started humping the werewolf from her position, leading the mating like the eager girl she was. She noticed that her mate was getting distracted or maybe tired but she needed more of her cum inside and wouldn’t let her rest until she was filled to the top, so she had to take matters into her own hands and didn’t stop thrusting back. She has fucking herself on the stranger’s prick with abandon.

Hyejoo couldn't believe her luck, her mate was so keen on being taken by her and as she remembered there were important matters to be discussed, she decided to ignore them as she put her hands on Yerim’s lower back and grinded her hips teasingly against her mate’s ass, grazing her balls with her buttocks as she pumped in and out of her.

Yerim started clenching on Hyejoo’s thick member as she again achieved release aided by the power of Hyejoo’s thrusts. Still, as much as she was feeling on cloud nine, it would not suffice is she didn’t have Hyejoo blow her load inside.

“Cum inside me, please… Fill me with your seed…” Yerim demanded as she gyrated her hips onto Hyejoo’s penis, urging her to cum.

Hyejoo yanked her whole cock away, seized Yerim’s firmly by the waist, and shoved the entirety of her penis inside as she started rutting into Yerim at an inhuman speed, so viciously fast that Yerim fell to the floor by the strength of the plunges. 

Yet, that didn’t seem enough for Hyejoo and because she knew she wouldn’t have the bliss of enjoying her mate further, she felt that it was appropriate to fuck her just one more time. She grabbed Yerim by her thighs and lifted her from the ground, squeezing her body against her, putting Yerim's limbs in an impossible position, her arms pressing on her legs like she was a human pretzel.

Hyejoo didn’t hesitate and snapped her pelvis against Yerim’s, piercing her pussy with her fat dick as she pistoned furiously inside of her, using her hole at her whim while her shins swung back and forth in the air, her pussy lips spread open and her engorged clit unveiled. 

Yerim was having the pounding of a lifetime as Hyejoo used her as a personal sex toy, making her bounce on her dick in that awkward position, thrusting upwards in earnest as if she was trying to nail her to the sky. 

Hyejoo’s penis continued sliding in and out of Yerim at an unforgiving speed, making the latter roll her eyes in absolute bliss as Hyejoo ploughed hard on her like her life depended on it, and in a way it did, she was running out of time and wanted to enjoy her mate to the fullest before 'someone else' did.

Yerim felt like she was about to faint, her eyes closing as she was feeling numbness in her body which Hyejoo noticed.

“Not going to sleep on me, right?” Hyejoo asked teasingly as she pressed Yerim’s limbs impossibly closer to her and embraced her whole body with her strong arms as she continued fucking her savagely.

Yerim lost all her sleepiness the instant Hyejoo started to get more violent with her and when she thought it was going to be over it got worse as Hyejoo separated her from her body and started moving her up and down onto her awaiting cock like she was weightless and she impaled her again and again with her glorious dick, thankful for the werewolf stamina.

Hyejoo lowered Yerim to the ground and continued ramming her as she never lost the rhythm of her thrusts, wanting her mate to reach that familiar bliss again and take her to the highest of places. She kept fucking her vigorously until she felt Yerim’s walls clamping down on her shaft and she knew that finally, Yerim was getting a reward for being so willing and taking her so beautifully.

Hyejoo pulled Yerim from the hair and straightened her up as she continued bucking her hips into her tight hole when she felt Yerim squeeze on her again as she was cumming for the third time since they had started. The tight grip on her dick and the realization that she had made her mate cum for the third time, aiding to her own as she started depositing spurt after spurt of her warm cum inside the swollen womb of her mate.

“Can you feel me deep inside, Yerim?” Hyejoo told Yerim wantonly as she took Yerim’s hand and roamed it over her stomach where she could feel the swollenness her cum had caused and how the head of her cock could be felt through her skin as its outline was protruding at the top of her belly.

Yerim felt sated by knowing that she was partially full with cum as she watched adorably the bump, that was the tip of the werewolf’s penis, sticking out from her flesh. She touched it and felt that she could not be any happier at the moment even if she still didn’t know the name of her mate.

Hyejoo embraced her and forced Yerim to turn her head. She took hold of her face and kissed her deeply, her mouth moving gently against her lips as Yerim opened her mouth to stick her tongue inside Hyejoo. Hyejoo sucked on her tongue as her lips caressed Yerim’s own and when she was about to pull away to take some oxygen, she felt a pang in her chest that made her double over, taking Yerim with her as she had not pulled out from her yet.

“Are you alright?” Yerim asked worriedly as her lover continued gripping her chest like she wanted to pluck her heart out.

“Yerim… I- I- I- I’m sorry… I’m going to transform…” Hyejoo muttered as her body started changing before her eyes.

“Transform?” Yerim asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

“... Into a wolf… I’m sorry…” Hyejoo apologized in advance, knowing that the beast would most likely ruin her mate.

“Right now? Can you hold it?” Yerim asked urgently. She could not believe what was happening.

Hyejoo lamented not being truthful since the beginning. Yerim had no idea what awaited her and she just didn’t have the time to tell her the whole story as she noticed how her hands and feet had transformed into paws and her nails into claws.

“It’s my first time transforming… I will lose consciousness… I’m so sorry, please believe me…” Hyejoo said as Yerim watched how her pretty human face transformed into one of a beast. A dangerous wolf that was no longer the cocky girl she had begun to like.

The wolf started howling as the transformation began taking place, her clothes tearing apart as it grew in size, a thick black fur coating her once human body. Yerim was panicking and hoped she would be able to attempt an escape. Lamentably, she didn’t realize she was still connected with the creature when unexpectedly, a sudden and unbearable pain invaded the depths of her abused pussy, making her bend over as she cried out in agony.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” Yerim screamed as her vagina widened due to the wolf’s growing appendage. 

Belatedly, she became aware that she no longer had a human’s cock inside herself, but a wolf’s cock. She could not see it as it was in her interior but she felt it. It was thicker, larger, and longer than the one she had gotten comfortable with. The animal’s member was tearing her apart, ripping her pussy open from within as it increased in size by the second.

The wolf only had one instinct and it was to mate, and it would do so until the morning came. It felt struggling from the girl beneath who was to offer such comfort. Not wanting her gone, the beast seized her body in a frenzy, preventing her from running away. 

Yerim tried to pull away in vain, the wolf was stronger than her human counterpart. Pleasure was a mere memory now that she was feeling nothing but acute pain caused by the throbbing cock of the beast who held her and just expanded her pussy abnormally. Her cunt was so stretched that she feared skin would tear.

Yerim knew there was no way she would not be molested by this supernatural being and couldn’t hold back as she cried profusely once again, weeping uselessly as snot and tears combined in a disgusting mess of bodily fluids. She wished she would pass out as not to endure the excruciating suffering she was about to go through. She was already feeling dreadful and the beast hadn’t even started.

The wolf would take her mercilessly and brutally as it sought its own pleasure while Yerim’s own would be forgotten. She would become a mere hole to be filled, used, and abused. No pity until the beast was completely satisfied by its performance and the outcome of its breeding which was procreation.

Yerim closed her eyes, not daring to lower her head and see her overstretched pussy when all of a sudden, a chorus of howls penetrated the silence of the forest as her own wolf joined the doleful cries with its own. 

The deafening sound, so close to her ears, made her head throb in pain as dizziness started to take over her but it was all soon forgotten when in one swift move, the wolf hunched its hips forward plunging her penis further into Yerim’s heat and lowering her onto the ground as it put her instinctively in a breeding position.

Yerim felt the scalding shoves of the beast into her sweltering entrance, splitting her in two while she sank her nails into the dirt to support herself. The wolf was barely testing her thrusts, teasing her and licking her back thoroughly, from neck to her buttocks, as it continued trying to find the best angle to mate her properly. 

Yerim started screaming in distress once the creature found the perfect spot to reach the depths of her pussy as it began to move her hips sloppily against her, hardly being able to slip its dick in and out into her unwelcoming slit as it was too large to penetrate her completely.

Her cunt was resisting the attack as she felt how it tensed around the girth of the animal and sadly, she realized that if she wanted to survive the night, she would have to open up her pussy in more than the literal sense. Refusing the wolf would only cause her irreparable harm. 

Yerim could smell the iron in the air and she knew where it came from as her walls continued resisting the foreign intrusion. Dried blood stuck to the interior of her thighs while fresh blood streamed down from the interior of her legs. Her vagina on fire as it ached due to the unnatural dilation the wolf had forced on her as it tried to ease its way inside. It was unthinkable to realize that the wolf’s cock was destroying her from within and it was not entirely inside herself as she could see that only half of its length was inside.

Yerim knew that in no time the beast would slam her hips forward and take her harder, so before that happened, she had to think of something, she had to accept her fate. Succumbing to the creature’s will seemed like the best idea if she didn’t want to damage herself further. She tried to calm down, she wouldn’t make the experience more stressful than it already was. She took deep breaths of air to even her rushed breathing as her pussy began loosening and letting go of the strong hold that had prevented the wolf from going deeper.

The wolf sensed that her mate was opening up as she unclenched her pussy, leaving sufficient space for it to lunge forward and claim the canal as its own and that’s exactly what the wolf did as it used its hind legs to push all its member inside in one deep and painful stroke that made Yerim cry her eyes out as she took the wolf willingly for the first time.

Yerim’s loud yelps could be heard from miles as the wolf started fucking her roughly now that in its mind, her mate had accepted it, as it licked her neck and ears in appreciation, its tail wagging rapidly in absolute happiness.

Yerim was heavily breathing, her face grounded on the dirt and her ass up. Her whole body moved in perfect unison with the wolf’s powerful dips as it was now ravaging her in a predictably fast rhythm as it canted its hips forwards and backwards, leaving its large cockhead teasingly inside as it rammed its way back just to insert it again in a cruel manner which only made Yerim weep more.

Yerim was taking the pounding like a good bitch as she surprisingly realized that her cunt was producing more moisture as to aid in the insertion, little by little feeling less weary and drained as she couldn’t deny that it was starting to feel a whole lot better. Who could have thought she would enjoy being fucked by an animal? 

The wolf didn’t stop for even a second as it continued nailing Yerim to the ground, licking her body carelessly as her mate’s pussy swallowed her hot rod greedily each time it sank inside her. It burnt deliciously and Yerim was getting addicted to the feeling as her lower mouth was swallowing the monstruos cock like she was made only for the purpose of being its sheath.

Yerim was more asleep than awake as to endure the abuse she was being submitted to. The wolf knew what it was doing and her own body seemed to know too, as it was taking the creature in the best way possible. No longer in harrowing misery, she could now enjoy the fucking as her elastic canal had gotten used to the wolf’s size now that the beast took her orifice for a beating.

Yerim couldn’t help it, she was a good girl after all, and even unconsciously she was reciprocating equally and trying to please the animal that was violating her. She didn’t know it yet but the wolf was just in its most feral and primal state, its conscious away for the night. Its instincts taking over and not realizing the damage it may be causing to the being that was to be its most important person.

As the beast kept defiling her, Yerim also understood that the beast and the girl were the same and as much as she had been unwilling, she was now feeling care towards the wolf as well as the girl.

Yerim felt the tightness in her pussy, squeezed the life out of the wolf’s penis and she knew she was about to cum for the fourth time that evening. She let go of her restraints and took the pounding of the animal’s dick with a smile on her face as she started oozing thick liquid from her pussy, coating the lower belly of the wolf and what she thought were its testicles. 

Yerim was delirious, she couldn’t comprehend that she was having the best orgasm since they had started and it had been given to her by a wild animal. She was blissfully orgasming, spurting infinite amounts of cum when suddenly the wolf impaled itself fully in the depths of her passage, for real this time, as it filled her with its seed and bottomed out finally. 

Yerim screamed the loudest when she felt the wolf break her entrance once more. She had been a fool, she had really believed there would be no more surprises. She had forgotten that canine species had knots in their members and what she had felt before weren’t the wolf’s testicles but its protruding knot that had snugged its way inside her when she had climaxed.

Fortunately, the pain didn’t last long and the expanding bulge only served to apply delicious pressure around her receptive canal as it pulsated wonderfully against the surroundings of her cunt. 

However, Yerim was to be fooled again by the smart wolf as she chastely thought the beast was just going to stay inside and fill her to the brim with its dense load. Much was her surprise when the creature drew its hips back and slammed them back again entering her with all its might and forcing its knot each time she pushed inside. 

The wolf persisted and never stopped sliding its knot in and out of Yerim repeatedly and driving her to madness as she couldn’t understand the amount of pleasure and pain she was feeling by the severity of the wolf’s thrusts. She knew how these things worked, and this certainly wasn’t the natural way things were supposed to go. Knots were supposed to stay inside the females as their purpose was to guarantee a breeding by preventing warn semen from leaking. But it seemed the wolf hadn’t gotten the memo or was just being a jerk as it continued fucking her relentlessly, burying the entire length of its dick and its throbbing knot time and time again.

At least, Yerim could now say that she was finally feeling the beast’s testicles as they were bouncing and hitting her ass so strongly that they were making slapping noises that were surely embarrassing her as if she was not embarrassed enough for letting herself get fucked by an animal.

The wolf continued sinking its hard meat as its tongue lolled out in complete pleasure, giving her mate the best experience of her life, and it sure was as Yerim spat cum from her hole once again while the creature took it as a sign and sank its meat deeper into her, this time with the intention of remaining inside and enjoying the fluttering feeling of her welcoming muscles.

Yerim was definitely a warrior as she had taken the strenuous plunges of the wolf effortlessly. Her mind and body no longer restrained as she acknowledged that if she was going to be fucked all night, she might as well enjoy it and she was, she was relishing in the experience.

Now that the wolf was securely inside her mate, it started howling, letting its pack know that it had taken a mate and that it had claimed her fully under the guidance of the full moon, her knot safely cuddled in her pussy as strings of cum sprayed her mate deep inside. The happiness in its heart was extremely overwhelming and it toppled over Yerim, embracing her with its paws.

Yerim hissed in pleasure as the palpitations of the wolf’s knot stimulated her walls making her cum yet again as it grazed and rubbed her in all the right places, adding to the delightful feeling of the creature’s hot unlimited semen flowing inside her and making a pool out of her weeping hole as she rounded her belly with her fingertips, appreciating the swell it had formed, even bigger than the one her human counterpart had made not long ago.

Yerim was exhausted and she started closing her eyes wanting to succumb into a deep slumber, when she felt a hard thrust breach her insides once again and she couldn’t help but hum happily and smile blissfully. It appeared, she would be literally rocked to sleep.

xxx

Yerim’s eyelids started opening slowly as she felt her body being rhythmically moved against the pillows she had been resting on. Face down, back arched, and butt up as someone was taking her from behind. Someone she loved very much.

“Did I pass out again?” Yerim turned around and asked her vigorous lover who kept sliding in and out of her at a maddening pace.

“I’m just that good...” Her lover cockily replied and winked at her.

“Ugh!! You’re so infuriating…” Yerim replied as she took a pillow and threw it at her.

“And you love me…” Her beloved stilled her hips as she reached her climax and filled Yerim with the most fertile of fluids.

“I do, Hyejoo… I do… Now, are you going to make me cum or what? You’re so selfish…” Yerim spat back and hit Hyejoo on the chest.

“And you’re so impatient, mate… If I remember correctly you came like thirteen times last night…” Hyejoo pulled out from Yerim not having the intention of prolonging the session just yet.

“Were you responsible for that? I don’t remember… Wasn’t it Olivia?” Yerim pestered her mate as she made her spoon her while both lay comfortably in bed. 

“You sure know I did… Do I have to remind you that Olivia and I are the same…?” Hyejoo stressed for the umpteenth time. Olivia was the name Yerim used to call Hyejoo’s wolf.

Yerim liked to bother her mate by saying that the wolf and her were two separate entities. It may have been true at first, but not anymore, as Hyejoo had full control of the wolf now. She just loved being a tease to her lovely mate.

Yerim chuckled at Hyejoo’s distress and turned around, kissing her furrowed eyebrows as she stared at her lovingly, caressing her face and giving her a quick kiss on the lips while blushing madly and hiding her face in Hyejoo’s neck.

“We’ve been mates for more than five years… I don’t understand why you still get so embarrassed with me…” Hyejoo asked her seriously. Yerim tended to act timidly every time they were together. It was cute but it also confused her.

“I’m just so enamored with you Hyejoo… You make me feel like a little girl with a crush, I don’t know… After all these years you still intimidate me, but in a good way… I still can’t believe you’re mine and I’m yours… I just love you so so much...” Yerim confessed as she peppered tiny kisses on Hyejoo’s neck, making the girl smile wholeheartedly.

“Well… Just to be clear, I’m not complaining… I love it when you’re shy around me, babe… I also feel like a lovesick puppy when I’m with you because I love you as much… You're everything to me, Yerim...” Hyejoo replied as she inhaled the appetizing scent of her beautiful mate and grinded her erection onto her.

“A horny puppy you mean…” Yerim teased Hyejoo as she started tickling her sides.

“I don’t see you complaining…” Hyejoo answered back as she defended herself from Yerim’s attack when suddenly the doorbell rang, making the lovely couple jump away from each other and start getting dressed. 

“Yeeerrrriiiiimmmm…!!! Didn’t you say your family was coming at 3 p.m.?” Hyejoo whined to her mate as she struggled to put on her pants once they had been interrupted. 

“Mmmm, it’s past 3 p.m. I would say they are late…” Yerim calmly replied as she had already finished getting dressed. 

“Fuck!! We’ve been mating for more than 12 hours… I’ve definitely knocked you up this time…” Hyejoo told her proudly.

“Mmmm, we always mate for that long when it’s a full moon and you transform... And let me remind you that you always manage to impregnate me… We already have three pups, don't you remember?” Yerim asked Hyejoo in disbelief.

“Couldn't forget them even if I wanted… And I thought we were trying for a male pup this time…” Hyejoo answered as she finished getting ready but not looking ready at all as her whole outfit was a complete mess. 

Fortunately, Yerim’s family already knew she was a lost cause and she had already married the girl, so causing a good impression was not as important anymore.

As Yerim was about to answer Hyejoo’s question. The door of their bedroom burst open and three pretty girls came inside uninvited. Hyejoo sighed and Yerim welcomed them with a warm smile.

“We don’t want a little brother. Boys are yuck!” Haseul, the oldest of their children, stated as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“Mom, is it true that you want to forget us but can't?” Sooyoung, the middle child, sadly asked a startled Hyejoo.

“NO BOYS ALLOWED!!!” Jiwoo, the youngest child, yelled with her speakerphone-like voice as Hyejoo tried to push the pups outside while Yerim giggled at their antics.

Yerim looked at her daughters and then snickered at Hyejoo who looked regretful of the words she had uttered moments before.

“Girls? What are you doing here? I think mom Hyejoo already told you that-” Yerim tried to scold her daughters for barging into their room unannounced and most of all for listening to private conversations when she felt Sooyoung pull on her sleeve.

“Mommy! Mommy! Can you tell me again how mom defeated The Elders and took her throne back? I want more details, I’m making a comic of the story...” Sooyoung told Yerim, her big round eyes sparkling in anticipation for what she knew was the most amazing tale ever. She wanted to brag about her mom's achievements to everyone.

“Sooyou-” Yerim began to say just to be interrupted again.

“Your drawings frighten me!! They are awful!!” Haseul yelled at her sister. Sooyoung’s big round eyes lost its sparks as tears threatened to fall due to her sister’s harsh but truthful words. Even Yerim thought her drawings were terrifying.

“Seullie, don’t make your sis-” Yerim knew Haseul could be too straightforward for her own good.

“DON’T MAKE SOOYOUNGIE UNNIE CRY!!!” Jiwoo said or rather screamed, cutting Yerim from saying anything further. 

Hyejoo looked at her daughters and knew she had to step up. They were getting too comfortable and spoiled and that was not good. She also looked at Yerim and couldn't believe she was giggling, amused at the insubordination of their pups. Their den needed more discipline and she was the one to impart it for sure, now with her daughters and later in bed with Yerim.

“Girls!! What did I tell you? You can’t just come into our room… This is forbidden territory!” Hyejoo told her daughters firmly as she made a cross with her arms empathizing her point.

“Forbidden territory as the one you stepped on when you made mommy your mate?” Haseul, the always clever child, confronted Hyejoo. Yerim’s initial giggles transformed into loud laughter.

“Who told you that?” Hyejoo looked at her daughter sternly. Haseul snorted.

“Me! Me! I know the answer!!” Sooyoung raised her hand asking for permission to talk when she had already talked without permission.

Hyejoo looked at her daughter and then at Yerim in frustration. She just wanted to spend the day making love to her wife, but now she had Yerim’s family to deal with and her daughters interrupting the little time she had with her mate. Little time she said because she had memory loss, as she had spent hours and hours making love to Yerim the night before.

“Aunty Hyunjin told me that you went into human territory and claimed mommy and didn’t even tell her your name until the very next morning… She also called you a pansy…” Sooyoung recounted in a concise sentence the events that had taken place years ago.

“WHAT IS CLAIMING?? WHAT IS A PANSY???” Jiwoo shouted, deafening everyone in the room.

“Claiming is when-” Haseul started to explain just to be cut off by Hyejoo who put her hand on her mouth. Yerim was holding her belly practically rolling on the floor.

Haseul tried to get free from her mother’s grasp. She believed her sisters needed to know the full story of their first encounter.

Hyejoo was struggling with her oldest child when the bell rang again. It seemed discipline would have to wait now that they had guests to attend. Guests that were tired of waiting in front of her door.

“Bell is ringing! Do you know what that means?? Your mommy’s family has come to visit!! Open the door!!! The last one in is a rotten egg!! Go! Go! Go!” Hyejoo with fake enthusiasm told her daughters as they excitedly left their room to welcome their favorite aunty Yeojin, their grandmas Jungeun and Jinsoul, and most importantly great-grandma Vivi who made the most delicious desserts.

Once the children left the room, Hyejoo approached her mate who continued cackling. She looked adorable even if she knew she was most likely making fun of her and how she dealt with the kids.

“So... Do you want more pups?” Yerim asked mockingly at a stupefied Hyejoo. Hyejoo dared to chuckle. Yerim sneered at her.

“So... about birth control…” Hyejoo began to say just to be muffled by Yerim’s over the top laughing. 

It was going to be a good day, just like every other day since they had gotten together.

Hyejoo couldn’t be happier than she was feeling at the moment as she watched her mate and wife laugh hysterically because of the shenanigans the domesticity of life had gifted them both. 

Words would never be enough to describe how much she loved Yerim but it didn’t matter because, after all this time, she still felt those fluttering butterflies and burning desire, that would suffice. 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
